Mundo Mágico
by lalarukia
Summary: Varios reinos e um amor que lutará ate o fim pra terem um final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Existi um mundo mágico repleto de criaturas, como magos, guerreiros, animais mágicos e etc.

Nesse mundo existem povoados governados por reinos distintos e cada reino tinha uma espécie de tratado de paz entre si, de longo tempo.

Primeiro; Mahora reino de magos nascidos, poderosos e com habilidades fantásticas as que se destacavam era de Cura (a princesa), mas também tinha os que eram envolvidos com a natureza. Seus regentes a família Konoe, Konoemon Konoe o rei e um mago bastante poderoso, seu genro e presidente do conselho mágico _Eishun Konoe_ e sua linda filha a princesa de cabelos chocolates Konoka Konoe.

Segundo; Uzoku o reino de guerreiros espadachins Shinmeiryuu e híbridos, divididos por corvos (família real), gaviões e águias vivem em paz e são treinados desde nascença, possuem a habilidade de trabalhar o KI, mas era justamente o oposto dos magos de Mahora, nenhum deles possuir o poder de controlar a magia então os Sakurazaki tinham uma aliança com a família Konoe. Seus regentes Amateru Sakurazaki e sua esposa a rainha Motoko Sakurazaki e sua filha a princesa e brava guerreira Setsuna Sakurazaki.

Terceiro; Ostia reino de mistos humanos magos, guerreiros e animais mágicos como dragões, faunos, meios demônios alguns vampiros e também alguns lobos, como todo reino misto sempre existia rebeliões onde precisava ser contido às vezes sanguinariamente, o país era revirado em guerra então como uma medida para o país todo não virá pó criaram um sistema de parceria onde os magos em forma de pacto se uniam a guerreiros.

Cada mago que nasceu ou estar apto a trabalhar com magia que terminasse a escola mágica deveria escolher um parceiro, isso mutuamente o guerreiro que também concluísse sua escola deveria aceitar a parceria e assim eles poderiam lutar em conjunto contras as rebeliões que cresciam no país. A família Kagurazaka era a regente uma linhagem mista, o rei e a rainha foram mortos em batalha em uma das rebeliões que houve há muito tempo deixando órfã duas princesas a mais velha Ayana Kagurazaka que comandava o país junto com o conselho ambicioso e sua irmã Asuna Kagurazaka. Ayana era guerreira e uma maga poderosa que controlava o gelo enquanto sua irmã Asuna também guerreira habilidosa, mas com um poder estranho anulação de magia, ninguém mais possuía tal poder e também ninguém sabia como foi adquirido, por isso Asuna era mais temida que sua irmã.

Quarto não era bem o reino e sim um submundo com diversas formas diferentes de seres, os vampiros que não temiam ninguém, só respeitavam uma pessoa em todo mundo o Evangelho Negro, os lobisomens que viviam em guerra eterna com os vampiros, os demônios completos que possuíam um único rei imortal Hades e seu maior objetivo era tomar Mahora pra si, nesse momento ele viva em paz estratégica, depois do nascimento de Konoka pela qual ele possuía um amor doentio ele resolveu que iria esperar ate a princesa crescer e assumir o país e assim ele poderia forçar o casamento e tomar Mahora.

Em uma bela manhã Asuna e Konoka amigas de infância estavam conversando perto do rio que fazia a divisão entre os seus países

_ Mou Asuna você já conheceu algum Uzoku? Konoka estava sentada em uma pedra com os pés dentro do rio.

- Ara Konoka conheço sim, muitos deles vivem em Ostia, tentando ganhar a vida. Asuna com os seus olhos bicolores deitada na grama.

- Serio? Nunca conheci nenhum apesar de meu avô e meu pai serem amigos da família Uzoku eu ainda não conheci ninguém. Konoka olhou para sua amiga.

- Ah eu conheço também a princesa de lá a Setsuna, quando eu e minha irmã fomos a Uzoku ficamos no palácio de lá e ela foi muito gentil, apesar de ser bastante seria. Asuna se levantou e colocou os pés dentro da água.

- Ah que legal é uma princesa lá, gostaria de conhece. Konoka sorriu

- Ei Konoka porque você não arruma um parceiro. Asuna falou empolgada.

- Um parceiro? Eu não preciso Asuna nunca entrarei em guerra. Konoka deu uma risadinha.

- Ara parceiros não é só pra guerra. Asuna ficou carrancuda.

- E então pra que seria mais? Eu não entendo muito bem esse sistema de parceria de Ostia. Konoka bateu de leve no ombro da ruiva.

- Ah Konoka parceiros um mago fica bem poderoso já que tem um guerreiro pra fazer de frente em uma batalha e também se tornam amigos, as vezes alguns ate se casam. Asuna corou.

- Casam? Conte-me mais Asuna. Konoka sorriu pra sua amiga.

- Não! Asuna corou.

- Mou Asuna. Konoka colocou a carinha de cachorro no rosto.

- Asuna – Hime- Uma empregada chamou Asuna do outro lado da ponte que ligava Ostia a Mahora.

- Desculpe Konoka preciso ir, minha irmã deve estar louca atrás de mim. Asuna sorriu e saiu correndo

Diferente de Konoka uma princesa delicada que sempre usava kimonos caros de seda Asuna sempre usava roupas de guerreiros com armadura ou com Hakama liso.

Konoka se viu só, gostava de conversar com Asuna sua única amiga, já que todos no reino achavam que ela era a princesa intocada, o cristal que ninguém poderia tocar. Ela bufou até que ouviu um barulho nas redondezas como se algo cortasse rapidamente as folhas ao seu redor, ela ficou com medo achou que fosse vampiro, mas lembrou que vampiros não saem à luz do dia, talvez lobisomens também não só em noite de lua cheia, talvez um dragão seu medo formigou e se transformou em curiosidade, aquele som não parecia realmente mal, mas lembrava uma melodia ela seguiu o som passou por duas árvores gigantes e se deparou com uma vasta área e quando reparou havia uma figura, no começo ela achou que fosse um jovem rapaz mas logo percebeu que se tratava de uma moça, com vendas nos olhos o cabelo amarrado lateralmente e um hakama liso azul e sandálias de dedo.

Ela achou a figura linda, sua dança (um tanto quanto perigosa devido à espada que balançava ritmicamente em sua mão) deixava um sentimento em Konoka que ela não conseguia descrever então se deixou observar por aquela linda menina ela dançava na mente de Konoka até que a figura parou de repente assustando a maga.

- Konoka Hime- Konoka Hime- uma empregada idosa chamava Konoka

- Ah justo agora, espero poder vê La novamente. Konoka saiu olhando pra atrás e tendo a ultima imagem daquela bela guerreira.

Enquanto isso Setsuna treinava arduamente com suas vendas, até que ela sentiu – Alguém?-

Parou ficou em uma posição de combate tirou sua venda, olhou para um lado, para o outro não viu ninguém – Talvez minha imaginação- Respirou. – Droga estou nos arredores de Mahora melhor voltar antes que meu pai dê por minha falta no conselho. Liberou suas asas brancas como neve, ela era a única Uzoku corvo que possuía asas brancas, quando nasceu foi como um pressagio de mau agouro, mas seu pai foi firme e não desistiu de criar e provar a todos que sua filha seria uma ótima governante no futuro.


	2. Mundo Novo

Voltando ao castelo de Mahora , Konoka não conseguia tirar aquela menina dançante da sua cabeça "realmente preciso encontrar ela de novo".

- Konoka – chan, estava com Asuna – chan? _Eishun __perguntou a sua filha._

_- Sim papai, mas ela precisou ir. Konoka falou_

_- Certo, eu preciso lhe dizer que eu e seu avô decidimos fazer uma grande festa de aniversário pra você. __Eishun __sorriu com aquele característico de Konoka._

_- Papai! Ah uma festa, que maravilhoso faz tempo que não há um baile aqui no castelo. Konoka falou super animada e várias idéias surgiam em sua cabeça._

_- E você vai escolher o tema Konoka – chan. __Eishun__ sentou em sua poltrona observando a felicidade de sua filha._

_- Já sei! Vai ser um baile de mascaras, onde todos devem estar com as suas. Konoka com olhos brilhando._

_- Mas já escolheu realmente você ira fazer um belo trabalho com a festa. __Eishun __ficou muito feliz por sua filha empolgada com a festa, ela era uma criança muito aleg__re__, mas às vezes bastante solitária devido a sua situação de ser a única princesa do castelo._

_- Vou começar a organizar tudo hoje mesmo e claro preparar os convites. Konoka estava radiante._

_- Ah não se esqueça de mandar o convite aos Sakurazaki eles são os nossos aliados há muito tempo e esse baile também é pra fazer você ter contato com eles ok. __Eishun __disse._

_- Ah sim papai Asuna me disse que lá também tem uma princesa. Konoka voltou de sua forma brilhante._

_- Sim e ela é uma garota muito séria, mas eu acho que vocês se darão muito bem. __Eishun__ falou confiante ninguém nesse mu__ndo __resistiria ao charme de sua filha. _

_E Konoka se despediu de seu pai e foi direto pro seu quarto iria organizar toda a festa ela teria muita agitação durante esses dias que antecederão sua festa. Ela não conseguia tirar duas coisas da cabeça a menina dançante que ela viu pela tarde e agora sua festa._

_- Queria poder encontrar ela de novo e assim convidar pra vim a minha festa, ela era tão kawaii. Konoka pensava alto – Eu vou amanha lá de novo. _

_Em Uzoku_

_Setsuna voou ate seu castelo aterrissou em frente à entrada, cumprimentou os guardas e entrou._

_- Setsuna você não estava de novo no conselho. Amateru um homem alto de cabelos longos e brancos não de idade, mas uma característica, sentado em sua poltrona confortavelmente._

_- Pai, me desculpe eu estava treinando. Setsuna deu um sorriso meia boca._

_- Eu entendo você é muito nova para querer saber sobre os assuntos de um bando de velho. Amateru falou gentilmente._

_- Não é isso pai. Setsuna sorriu._

_- Mas mesmo assim preciso lhe deixar informada do que nós conversamos. Amateru se ajeitou melhor em sua poltrona._

_- Sim pai o que teve de tão importante? Setsuna disse séria._

_- Não fique tão séria minha filha, era apenas sobre nossos aliados os Konoes vivemos em uma era de paz e por isso não devemos vacilar com os nossos vizinhos e como você já conhece as Rainhas de Ostia queremos que você também tenha uma vida social também com a princesa Konoe. Amateru resumiu a reunião._

_- Eu entendo preciso ser, mais social. Setsuna deu um sorriso debochado. _

_- Mais ou menos assim. Amateru deu uma risada – Se prepare logo, vamos jantar. _

_Setsuna saiu da sala, aos olhos de outras pessoas lhe dava aparência séria, mas no fundo ela sabia que era tímida muito tímida. Já conhecia Ayana e Asuna e tinha se divertido quando elas ficaram no castelo – É a Konoe – san deve ser legal também. _

_Em Ostia._

_- Sempre fugindo Asuna. Ayana deu uma voadora em Asuna._

_- Ara sua... Asuna desviou deixando a sua irmã bater na parede mais próxima._

_- Estava com a Konoka – chan né. Ayana se recompôs_

_- Sim, mas o que você queria de tão urgente pra me tirar do meu descanso. Asuna falou irritada_

_- Tá! Agora preciso que você preste bastante atenção, nossos espiões descobrirão que alguns demônios estão se disfarçando de humanos para instigar novas rebeliões. Ayana falou seria._

_- Como assim? Qual o interesse de fazer o nosso país em um campo de guerra. Asuna se exaltou._

_- O rei desses demônios é Hades, não sabemos ainda qual seu objetivo de fazer confusão em nosso país o certo que seus olhos sempre foram voltados a Mahora e não entendo o porquê desse interesse na gente. Ayana concluiu._

_- Ele ta querendo guerra então ele vai ter. Asuna falou decidida._

_- Calma eu mandei chamar algumas pessoas que se tornaram bastantes populares nas fronteiras de Ostia e são Nagi _Springfield e o seu filho Negi Springfield, Mana Tatsumiya, Kaeda Nagase, Ayaka Yukihiro, Takahata. T. Takamichi e Kuu Fei estarão chegando amanha aqui no castelo e vou entregar essa missão a eles. Ayana disse.

- Qual missão? Você não esta me dizendo que vai mandar eles pro submundo? Asuna disse nervosamente.

- Sim mandarei, pra descobrir o objetivo de Hades. Ayana cruzou os braços.

- Eu irei junto, se o meu povo vai, eu também vou. Asuna falou convicta.

- Entendo e respeito o seu ideal sobre o nosso povo, mas não posso permitir que você a futura rainha vá ate o submundo. Ayana falou como uma mãe.

- Eu não posso deixar isso só com eles e ficar de covarde no castelo. Asuna se irritou.

- Com licença minhas rainhas o jantar estar na mesa – Uma empregada falou.

- Iremos continuar essa conversa outra hora. Ayana fez um cafuné na cabeça vermelha de sua irmã.

- Tudo bem, eu preciso me alimentar agora. Asuna tirou a cara emburrada.

Em Mahora

- Konoka – chan. Konoemon falou saltitante ele era velho e muito velho, mas sua aparência não condizia com personalidade tão jovial.

- Vovô! Já estou fazendo todos os preparativos da festa. Konoka animada senta do lado de seu avô.

- Ara que bom Konoka – chan, seu pai me disse que vai ser um baile de mascaras. Konoemon sorriu.

- Sim vovô e amanha mesmo já vou mandar os convites para Asuna e Ayana – chan. Konoka sorriu.

- Muito bem e não se esqueça de mandar para os Sakurazaki ok. Konoemon falou.

- Ok vovô e Itadakimasu. Konoka disse.

Nas fronteiras de Ostia.

- Então quer dizer que eu fiquei famoso. Nagi falou confiante.

- Você não, ficou famoso sozinho seu velho. Ayaka falou irritada.

- Ei aniki o castelo deve ser muito bonito e melhor do que dormi por aqui. Kamo disse fumando ele era um animal mágico de estimação de Negi.

- Sim Kamo – kun. Negi falou animado e também prestando atenção antes que comece uma guerra entre Ayaka e seu pai.

- Tudo pronto para partimos. Takahata entrou na tenda um homem em seus trinta e poucos anos o mais velho do grupo seguido por Nagi.

- Minhas armas são a única coisa que me importa. Mana se levantou com uma sacola com armas, sua expressão séria dava medo em quem olhasse.

- Mana degozaru sempre pronta, mas você ta esquecendo que não vamos para batalha agora e sim para o castelo. Kaeda tão alta quanto Mana, mas muito gentil nem parecia que viva nas trincheiras de conflitos.

- Aru, Asuna ojou sama tem um poder realmente surpreendente aru quero muito conhecer. Kuu Fei muito energética.

- Os Pegasus estão prontos, precisamos ir. Takahata falou.

Os Pegasus são um meio de transporte mais rápido em Ostia, cada um subiu no seu e foram em direção ao castelo e ninguém sabia ao certo o motivo do chamado, mas com certeza seria uma grande aventura.

Em Uzoku

Setsuna estava em sua biblioteca lendo, ela adora a literatura Mahoriense tão diferente das estórias de seu país.

-Hime o jantar está servido - Uma empregada idosa do estilo águia disse.

Setsuna se levantou e foi ate a sala de jantar, onde encontrou sua mãe.

- Minha filha junte se a nós. Motoko tão parecida com Setsuna, cabelos negros, olhos escuros e pele branca como a neve.

- Desculpe a demora mãe. Setsuna se sentou.

- Tudo bem, como foi o seu dia? Motoko perguntou.

- Ah tudo normal eu treinei e depois fiquei o resto do dia lendo. Setsuna respondeu calmamente.

- Ela não apareceu no conselho Motoko. Amateru falou.

- Ela é muito jovem pra ficar nessas reuniões Amateru. Motoko piscou pra sua filha.

- Eu também acho pai. Setsuna retribuiu a piscadela da mãe.

- To vendo um complô aqui. Amateru deu uma gargalhada.

O resto da noite para todos foi tranqüilo, Setsuna com sempre levantou cedo, tomou café fez exercícios e foi para a floresta, resolveu ir andando assim se aquecia melhor o sol já estava alto ela andou querendo achar o mesmo lugar do dia anterior ate que se deparou com margem do rio.

- Estou de novo nas redondezas de Mahora, melhor não chamar atenção. Setsuna continuou buscando o seu lugar perfeito de treinamento.

Enquanto isso Konoka sempre acordava cedo se juntou ao seu pai e avô para tomar café, falou novamente sobre a festa e como ia avisar a Asuna.

- Pai, estou indo vê se encontro Asuna, se não mando o mensageiro ok. Konoka saiu animada.

- Ok. Eishun ainda revirava alguns papeis na mesa de seu escritório.

- Essa ponte, só pode ser a divisa de Mahora com Ostia eu estou muito longe. Setsuna caminhou de volta, até que ouviu alguns barulhos da direção que ela ia – Preciso me esconder – Setsuna se escondeu atrás de umas arvores.

- Mou Asuna ainda não chegou aqui, vou esperar um pouco. Konoka sentou tirou suas sandálias e colocou os pés dentro da água.

Setsuna observou aquela jovem se aproximar da beira do rio, algo no intimo da espadachim despertou, seu rosto começou a esquentar a media que os cabelos chocolates voavam com vento que batia, aqueles olhos tão carinhosos que a menina dava ao horizonte.

- Que linda menina. Setsuna corou com sua frase que saiu sem pensar em um sussurro.

Konoka ouviu alguns barulhos e lembrou-se do dia anterior. – A menina dançante, será que ela esta aqui de novo- A maga se levantou, mas antes de ir atrás do barulho ela viu algo no céu, alguns pegasus – Que kawaii nunca vi pegasus por aqui.

A distração da menina foi perfeita pra Setsuna ela aproveitou para escapar, mas antes deu uma ultima olhada na bela menina – Ela é muito linda- E saiu.

- Estamos quase chegando. Takahata falou.

Continua.


End file.
